


Electric fur

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-23
Updated: 2004-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Hermione watches Tonks in front of the mirror, hair going from wavy and dark to spiked and blue, her eyes round, then almond.

"I can see the advantage in that," Hermione says. "When I'm on holiday, Mum always wants me to go to the hairdresser. It's an act of heroics. Either on her part for letting me talk her out of it, or on mine for going."

Tonks hums, drifts into a cloud of tangled brown curls, opens eyes shining and intelligent. "I don't see," she says, turning to face Hermione, "Why you would want to look any different."


End file.
